1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative lighting product, and more particularly, to a decorative lighting product simulating a lighted curtain that is draped inside a doorway to achieve an aesthetic decorative effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative light strings comprising a plurality of decorative bulb and socket assemblies linked by insulated electrical wires are well known. Such decorative light strings are ordinarily sold with clear, white or colored C-9, C7 or mini-light sized bulbs in 25, 50 or 100 count strings. In the past, doorways and large windows have often been decorated for seasonal, holiday or other occasional use by attaching such decorative light strings around the perimeter using hooks or other fasteners. Generally, not more than one or two strands of lights are strung along each side because of the time and trouble required to install and remove the light strings.
The use of stranded curtains in doorways is also well known. Such strands, often made of strings of beads, typically hang downward from the top of the doorway, and are parted by the user when passing through the doorway.
There remains a need, however, for a decorative lighting treatment for doorways and windows that comprises multiple strands of decorative lights that can be quickly and easily installed and then removed following use.
The invention disclosed herein is a decorative light curtain that can be draped inside a doorway, window or other interior or exterior wall opening using a conventional tension rod and a plurality of specially adapted light support brackets that separate and position a plurality of strands of decorative bulb and socket assemblies. The subject curtain drape lights are preferably totally or partially preassembled so that they can be quickly installed and used following removal from the packaging in which they are sold. The resultant lighting display simulates a lighted curtain or drape that spans the top and at least part of each side of the door, window or other wall opening in which it is used.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the subject decorative light curtain comprises a transverse rod capable of being biased against structural members disposed at each side of a doorway, window or other opening, thereby spanning the opening; a light support bracket suspended from the transverse rod at or near each end of the rod and angled downwardly and inwardly into the doorway, window or opening, each angled light support bracket further comprising a plurality of laterally spaced positioning members each adapted to receive, releasably engage, support and separate a strand of lights from other such light strands in generally parallel relation to each other; a plurality of serially interconnected light strands draped between and downwardly from the angled brackets; and means for supplying electrical energy to the serially connected light strands.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one additional light support bracket is also provided at each side of the doorway, window or other opening to provide continued separation between adjacent strands suspended from the angled brackets as disclosed above. Such additional light support brackets can be releasably attached to the sides of the doorway, window or opening, or can be clipped to and suspended from the decorative light strands.
Where the width of the doorway, window or other opening is substantial, such as, for example, greater than about three feet, a device is also desirably provided near the middle of the tension rod that can be used to gather the substantially parallel light strands closer together in proximity to the rod.